


He Awoke.

by kybear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is just a softie, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, God luciel doesnt know what Morals are, Kidnapping, Luciel fucked the timeline up, Luciel just needs a hug, Luciel just wants friends, Luciel may or may not have done some messed up shit, Murder, No Smut, Papyrus is amazed, Sans is not happy with Luciel, Torture, Undyne is not pleased that Alphys has a best bud thats not her, and a slap to the face, dont worry its Luciel whos doing this shit, mettaton wont stop flirting, napstablook dont cry i love you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybear/pseuds/kybear
Summary: He wakes up in an odd place, with no memory expect of his name, now he must find a way out, and its not easy.





	He Awoke.

He awoke.

his body was cold and damp, much like the rags he would put on his head as a child, during those very frequent migraines.

He was in pain, nothing much compared to his experiences with pain, but still pain.

"what was it.." he said, not having much strength to think it.

_What was it? honestly?_

_Oh Yeah!_

_I Remember!_

Before He awoke, he was doing something, something important.

  
  
Than he was greeted by darkness,

he seemed to be expecting darkness, so he was limp when it swallowed him.

  
  
"And Now I'm Here?"

he was honestly confused, though not knowing what happened, he felt a feeling this wasn't it.

_this wasn't what was supposed to happen._

_but what was supposed to happen?_

_everything is so fuzzy_..

A sudden shock went through him.

  
  
"What's my name!?" he sat up, now noticing he was in a puddle, surrounded by glowing blue flowers.

That was the only thing with color as far as he could see in this odd place.  
  
  
**luciel**  
  
  
said something?

no it was him who thought it.  
  
  
_So that's my name...._  
  
  
That was an odd name.  
  
  
_Why couldn't he remember anything...?_

_What is this place....?_

before his thoughts could trail off, he was brought out of thought by something.  
  
  
Something was sitting in front of him.

"H-hello, u-u-u-um are you o-o-okay?"

A rather nervous yellow dinosaur was standing in front of him she was wearing a lab coat.

Something was going through his head that he rather not think

"Ummm no?"

"O-oh my! W-whats wrong!?"

"I don't remember anything.

...

silence

"R-really?"

she seemed annoyed,

"Dangit, I was gonna ask how you got here...Humans don't enter through waterfall."

_you tampered with time and space_

_wait what?_

Luciel seemed shocked, did he? His thoughts were coming up with things so odd..

"O-o-oh how rude of me! I-im Alphys!"

The nervous dinosaur held out her hand.

Luciel took it, and she helped him up.

"Luciel, a pleasure."

This was a lie, he really wished she didn't show up why did she not want her here?

_She's tampering with the plan_

_what?_

"O-oh wow, T-that's such a c-c-c-cool name,"

pause

"Are you a s-s-s-scientist?"

Luciel looked down at his clothes, he was wearing a lab coat, a black turtleneck, black tights, and some white boots, now soaked.

"I guess."

Images flashed through his head,

A lab, Children, crying, screams, laughing, flowers, blood, souls, needles, clip boards-

_The annoying brat cried, shaking, trying to escape. "Sorry dear, but we don't have time for that, hold still." Screams rang out, Luciel smi-_

_NO!_

Luciel jerked his hand to his hair and yanked.

"A-are you okay!?"

"Fine."

...

they moved on.

"W-wow, I never met a human scientist, do you really cut open people?"

"Yup." He knew this, commoner knowledge.

"W-wow, gross.." She giggled, then seemed embarrassed.

"W-we should go, Its not safe for humans down her-"

"I know."

She seemed surprised, So was Luciel.

How did he know how did he know how did he know how di-

"We should head back to my l-lab, no one enters except me and s-s-sometimes visitors but I usually don't have v-visitors, you will be safe there."

"Why are you offering?"

"O-o-oh its just your a scientist a-and that's really c-c-cool and I-im a bit lonely s-s-so Id love company and I-I-itd keep you safe.."

pause,

"I also n-need some help...?"

Luciel frowned, then shrugged.

"Sure."

"W-wonderful! T-t-t-t-t-thank you! Follow m-me Dr.....?"

"Dr Luciel is fine enough, I don't know my last name...."

_For some reason he didn't want to know._

"O-o-okay Dr.Luciel, t-this way!"

They made their way out of the dump.

To be continued...


End file.
